1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for steam treatment and hot-air treatment of garments hanging on a conveyor. The garments are introduced into a treatment housing through an inlet lock and the garments are removed through an outlet lock.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatuses for steam and hot-air treatment are known, in particular in cleaning firms. They allow solvents which are used in cleaning, in particular per compounds (i.e., halogenated hydrocarbon solvent), to be extracted from the garments. The apparatus also facilitates, independently of extraction, subsequent ironing of the garments. In these apparatuses there is provided in the housing, after the inlet lock in the conveying direction, a steam treatment section. Steam outlet nozzles are directed onto the garments on both sides of the conveying path. After the steam treatment section there is provided in the conveying direction, a hot-air treatment section with an inlet opening and an outlet opening. The inlet opening introduces hot air into the housing, and the outlet opening removes hot air from the housing. The inlet and outlet opening are part of an air-circulation circuit system.
In the known apparatuses, the steam treatment section is separated from the hot-air treatment section by an intermediate lock. This makes the construction of the apparatuses expensive and cumbersome.